Kendall and Lanie, Love forever?
by KBTRLover56
Summary: Lanie meets Kendall Schmidt one of the hottest and most famous guys ever and part of a boy band named Big Time Rush, what will happen when he falls for her and when her best friend, Sara, meets James Maslow another band member?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hey guys this is my first book so be nice review favorite and follow! Thanx ,Karina

**Book 1**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh My Gosh! I'm gonna pass out! Kendall Schmidt is standing right in front of me! I really get to meet him?" I ask my best friend Sara. "Yes you do and he is waiting for you to go meet him so let's go." She replies. "Okay okay I'm okay." I attempt to convince myself. "Lanie! Lets go they are not vary patient!" Sara says to me. "Alright, hi Kendall!" "Hi." He says as he stands there in shock. "Woah I think he likes you." Sara whispers in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush Even though I wish I did! This is my first book so be nice please and I really hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 2**

"Huh?" I say in a trance. "Lanie! I think he likes you!" Sara whispers a little louder. "WHAT REALLY!" I yell without realizing that Big Time Rush was still standing in front of me waiting for me to come up and say hi. "oops, um hi!" I finally say to the guys. "I'm Lanie and this is Sara and we are HUGE fans and it is soooo exciting to finally meet you guys! I have been waiting to meet you guys since I first became your fan like 4 years ago and it's just pretty crazy that I FINALLY get to meet you after all that time! You guys are like totally awesome!" I say all in one breath. "Okay Lanie I don't think they need to hear your life story." Sara whispers to me while keeping a huge smile on the guys. "Well, we are Big Time Rush, and it is really nice to meet you guys." says James as cool as possible while he stares at Sara. "Hey, Lanie I'm Kendall, can I have your number? I don't usually do this but I don't want to take the risk of never seeing you again." says Kendall as calmly as he can. "OF COURSE YOU CAN!" I pretty much scream into his ear. "Awesome, enjoy the concert and here is some backstage passes." Kendall says as he hands us our first ever backstage passes. "Wow thanks! see you after the concert!" I say as I pull Sara out of the room. "Wow she is amazing." Kendall says to the guys. "So is Sara." says James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wow that was an awesome concert and now we get to go backstage!" I say to Sara excitedly. "Hopefully we see the... Oh there they are." Says Sara as she realizes the guys were waiting for them to get backstage. "Hey guys what are you doing?" I ask James and Kendall as they stand there and stare at us. "Oh, we were just waiting for you guys since we gave you the passes and we got done changing really fast." Says Kendall without taking a breath. "Oh you guys just happened to get changed really fast, okay." I said sarcastically. "Yeah that wasn't very believable huh. Well I doesn't matter I'm sure it doesn't kill you guys to know that we wanted to see you ASAP." Says James very straight forward. "Well, your right about that." Says Sara. "I was wondering will you go on a date with me?" Kendall asks me. "Well I know I have been kinda of leading you on and I really like you but I have a boyfriend." I reply. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. Well I guess I will call you and maybe we can hang out sometime." Kendall says very sadly. "Yeah that sounds great." I tell him.

**(the next day)**

"Whoa my phone is vibrating one second. Oh It's Kendall one second." I told Sara as I stood up from my kitchen table. "Hey, Kendall what's up?" "I was wondering if you could hang out this afternoon?" He asked very solemnly. "yeah that would be great! Just you and me?" "Yeah, James is busy and I don't think Sara wants to be the 3rd wheel." "Of course. Okay! See you then!" "I'm going out with Kendall this afternoon and sorry James won't be there and I don't think you wanna be the third wheel so I can drop you off at your house later." I tell Sara. "Okay, don't be too eager or anything!" said Sara Sarcastically. "Oh sorry I am just kinda excited, even though if Derek knew he would murder me since we are dating and all." "Don't worry it will be our secret."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I totally had a Blonde moment and put the wrong name on the book title! I will try to fix that but this is just another chapter. Please follow me and the book and please review!**

**Chapter 4**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Oh my gosh she is gonna be here any second!" Says Kendall to Logan like a little school girl. "Wow you are like in love with her already? You met yesterday!" Says Logan. "Yah but she is so amazing I just can't stop thinking about her!" Says Kendall sarcastically. "Yah yah shut it I'm just saying she has a boyfriend and you need to keep it cool!" Says Logan. "Alright she is here so go away I don't want her falling in love with you!" Says Kendall right before opening the door.

"Hey Kendall! What's up? Ready to go?" Says Lanie. "Yah um come inside I left my phone on the counter." Says Kendall smoothly. "Alright. Wow your house is pretty big!" Lanie yells to Kendall in the kitchen. "Yah it's just one perk of being in a world famous boy band." "Wow what's another perk?" Lanie asks him. "We'll the girls of course." Says Kendall sarcastically. "Oh haha" says Lanie. "Seriously though the car is definitely a perk. Follow me I'll show you."

"Wow that is a really nice BMW." Lanie says in shock. "Yah you wanna go? I'll drive." "Definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: hey guys super short chapter but pretty intense this i chapter is in dedication to all of the rushers who are super sad about them not winning favorite musical group so ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 5**

"Wow that was awesome I love this car!" Says Lanie. "Yah me too!"says Kendall. "Wait here a second." Says Kendall as he gets out of the car and goes and gets something out of the trunk. "Okay come on." Says Kendall as he takes my hand and leads me to the back of his car where he has a blanket and candles set up with a romantic picnic basket sitting there. "Wow you set this up fast!" I say to him. "Yah I'm pretty speedy." Says Kendall with those big beautiful green eyes and those adorable dimples taunting me. Then all of a sudden his face is right in front of mine and his lips are pressed against mine. That night we made out till we fell asleep and slept under the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys hope you like the chapter tried to make it longer and more dramatic so ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 6**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Oh crap what did I do?!" I thought to myself the next morning when I woke up with Kendall's arm over my side.

"I have a boyfriend! What was I thinking! I have to wake up Kendall and get him to drive me home!"

"Kendall hey Kendall wake up!" I yell in Kendall's ear.

"Woah what oh hey, last night was fun." Says Kendall with those beautiful dimples tempting me.

"Look I have a boyfriend and this was wrong I was just lost in the moment I'm sorry." I say to Kendall as his face slowly gets a huge frown on it and his green eyes look down at the ground.

"Look Kendall I really like you but Derek doesn't deserve to be cheated on he is to good for that."

"No I get it ill just drive you home no problem."

"Okay I really didn't want to hurt you."

We rode home with complete silence it was deafening the only noise was the bumps in the road.

"Look Kendall I don't regret last night and I don't regret you but I do regret cheating on Derek because he is a wonderful guy and we can still be friends! I know that sounds stupid but I'm just so sorry!" As I am talking to Kendall he turns around and just walks to his car with tears in his eyes as I feel arms wrap around my waist. "Woah, oh hey honey what are you doing here?"

"What I cant surprise my girlfriend every once in while?" Says Derek.

"Well of course you can I just wasn't expecting you."

"Well you weren't cheating on me were you so it shouldn't matter."

"No of course not" and that's when I realized that Kendall was still sitting in his car with tears in his eyes and white knuckles on the wheel. I was about to introduce him to Derek when he sped out of the driveway in his fancy BMW that I had a feeling I wouldn't be riding in ever again. "So how is my beautiful girlfriend?" Asks Derek "and who the crap was that?"

"Oh that's Kendall he just gave me a ride home we had to work on a project for work together and I fell asleep on his couch."

"Oh okay. Well let's go catch up!"

"Yah sure." I say with a billion thoughts running through my head like "how could I cheat on such a wonderful guy and how could I hurt such a wonderful guy like Kendall and who do I really want to be with?" Even though it seems that Kendall might not be an option anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(James' POV)**

"Hey Sara!"

"Oh hey James this is a weird coincidence."

"Yah" replies James as he talks to Sara at the local grocery store.

"Hey um tell Kendall that Lanie is super sorry she didn't mean to lead him on like that it just happened so fast." Says Sara.

"Yah ill tell him. I have never seen him this upset before and he won't tell me what happened!"

"Really I got the whole story from Lanie I gotta go now but I'll call you later and tell you the whole thing!"

"Alright talk to you later!" Says James as Sara walks away.

(Lanie's POV)

"I can't believe I would do that to him! I mean I like him a lot and I just wish I knew how to tell him I like him but not lead him on you know?" I say to Sara as we walk thought the grocery store.

"Well, you got everything?" I ask Sara.

"Yup lets go check out."

(At Lanie's house)

"Wow we bought a lot of stuff!" I say to Sara as we carry the groceries in from the car.

"Yah okay ill go get the last bag."

"Alright" I says as I walk into the living room to find Derek sitting on the couch kissing another girl.

"Derek? What the heck are you doing?!"

"Oh crap hi Lanie this isn't what it looks like!"

"Okay you cannot convince me that you aren't cheating on me! I just saw you kissing her!"

"I know it looks bad but we have only been together a week!"

"A WEEK YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME FOR A WEEK!"

"Well, yah it just kinda happened!"

"Alright well, you know what?"

"What?"

"GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HOUSE!"

"Alright I'll go!"

"AND IM KEEPING YOUR STUFF!"

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: hey guys! Sorry super boring chapter this time but I'm super tired there will be a better one tomorrow I promise! please review anyway!**

**Chapter 8**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"I just thought she would dump him if she spent one night with me and then we made out and I was sure she was gonna change her mind about him! I guess I'm just really stupid." Says Kendall still trying to get over Lanie.

"Look buddy Sara told me to tell you that Lanie didn't want to lead you on or hurt you she just got lost in the moment and she really does like you but she cares so much about Derek she can't hurt him." Says James trying to make Kendall feel better.

"Yah it's just not enough to make me feel better. I'm sorry if I am bugging you with this I just like her so much. WOW! I sound like a chick." Says Kendall still sort of sad.

"Yah well I wasn't gonna say anything but I'm glad you noticed yourself." Says James jokingly.

**(Lanie's POV)**

"I can't believe I felt bad I cheated on him once where he was cheating on me for a week and he didn't even seem to regret it! I mean I hurt Kendall for that jerk and he repays me by cheating on me?! It just isn't fair being a girl!" I say feeling extra depressed.

"Look honey I know your upset but you need to talk to Kendall maybe he will forgive you if you just apologize!" Says Sara reassuringly.

"Maybe your right! I'll just call him and ask him if he will take me back! You are a genius Sara!"

"Oh thank you." Says Sara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"I don't know maybe I shouldn't call him I mean I'm sure he is still pissed. Plus if I call him he could just hang up on me."

"Yah maybe your right. You should go over to his house! I am going to see James anyway it would be perfect! James is at Kendall's house so you come in behind me and you don't have to worry about Kendall slamming the door in your face and then you can try to talk to him!" Says Sara super excited that she came up with such an evil plan.

Even though it really wasn't that evil.

"That's a great idea! Okay let's go!" I say as I run towards the garage.

**(At Kendall's front porch)**

"Okay just stay behind me and maybe we will get lucky and James will answer the door." Says Sara as she begins to knock on Kendall's front door.

"Oh hey Sara James is in the living room." Says Kendall really slowly and quietly.

"Oh okay! Hey everything will be alright okay?" Says Sara with lots of pity in her voice.

"I don't need your pity." Replies Kendall bitterly.

"Alright I'll just go see James then." Says Sara while running into the living room and leaving me exposed to Kendall.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Oh hi." Says Kendall even quieter.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Yah sure whatever. So how's Derek your perfect man."

"We broke up."

"Oh he found out that we kissed."

"Oh umm no actually I found him kissing another girl and I would have totally deserved it but they had been together for a week so I threw him out."

"Must have been tragic finding out that the perfect man wasn't so perfect, huh?"

"Yah it was tragic, and I know how you feel now. How you felt like you were cheated on and you felt like a third wheel and I just wanted to say I... I'm in love with you and I want you to take me back!"

"Look I know your in pain and all but I don't want to be your rebound I want to be yours."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Say what! You want to be mine! Really?"

"Yah I do even though you ripped out my heart I can see you are truly sorry and you did go through a lot in the past couple of days so I do want to be with you but we have to wait a little while for you to heal. I mean I am sure that you are still in pain and I don't want to be your rebound so let's just wait."

Said Kendall with those beautiful green eyes of his.

"Oh please just kiss me won't you! You won't be my rebound!"

"I can't because I will be your rebound if you don't heal from your break up. And this conversation is over."

**(James' POV)**

"Oh hey Sara what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted Lanie to talk to Kendall so I told her that I had to come see you."

Said Lanie looking beautiful as always.

"Oh well I'm glad you came! Come have a seat!"

"Okay." Said Sara as she came and sat down.

"So do you think they will get back together?" She asked me.

"I don't know and they never were together just crushing more than together."

"Well yah but they did spend that night together a couple days ago."

"Yah but that was a mistake as Lanie said."

"She said it was only a mistake because she was cheating on Derek!"

"Yah but he turned out to be a cheater anyway."

"Okay Lanie didn't know that though and I just can't talk to you about this anymore!" Said Sara as she got up and walked out of the room.

"SARA come back!" Yelled James.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys sorry about the last chapter and the dialog it was really confusing and I didn't realize till after I posted it but I think you guys got the point so hopefully this one us better so enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**(Sara's POV)**

"Come on Lanie we are leaving!" I said as I grabbed Lanie and pulled her out the door of Kendall's house.

"Alright see you later Kendall!" Said Lanie.

"Are you guys together now?" I asked Lanie.

"No Kendall doesn't want to be my rebound so he is making me wait to be with him but we are better. So why did you want to leave so fast?" Asked Lanie.

"James said that it was your fault that Kendall was mad at you and I'm not saying it isn't but you were just lost in the moment." I said.

"Yah but really you shouldn't be mad at him about that the whole situation is confusing." Said Lanie sounding just like the amazing person she is.

"Yah I guess it's more than that I mean he didn't call me or text me but he seems to be really in to me when he does see me. I guess I'm just confused and I took it out on him!" I realized a little too late.

"It will be fine just call him later and tell him your sorry." Said Lanie.

"Yah your right, now where do you want to go?"

**(James' POV)**

"Man! Are women complicated or what!? I just had a fight with Sara for no reason I mean I don't even know what we were fighting about!"

"Yah I just told Lanie that I didn't want to date her till she was over her break up and I am realizing I am totally crazy! So yah I think I might be a girl cause I'm confusing myself!" Said Kendall.

"Well, let's get your manliness back and go watch some football!" I said to Kendall as we walk into the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HEY GUYS took me forever to write this chapter! will be updating a bunch this week because it's spring break! Sorry about the weird fonts and stuff if they show up when you read it. I also changed my pen name to KBTRLover56 so don't freak out if it is all of a sudden changed. ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 12**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Who is this girl with pop superstar Kendall Schmidt? Is she a girlfriend or just a friend? Could she be his lawyer? Is he in financial or legal trouble? We don't think so we think he is cheating on his girlfriend with her! Tell us what you think at ." Said the tv as I stood there in shock and horror.

"WHAT THE HECK! Kendall has a GIRLFRIEND!" I said to myself very loudly as I grabbed my keys and drove to Kendall's house.

(Kendall's POV)

"Wow the Lions SUCK! I don't know why I root for them but they are from Michigan." I told James while we watched football on my couch.

"Yah you aren't even from Michigan!" Said James having a point.

"Yah I know I just love the mitten shape!" I told him as I heard someone come through my front door and slam it shut very loudly. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Yelled Lanie from the kitchen.

"What?! No!" I yelled back as I walked into the kitchen."Where did you hear that!?"

"On the news they were talking about me and then they said that they thought that you were cheating on your girlfriend with me!" Said Lanie sounding really upset. "I mean what were you thinking!? You wanted to be with me and then you were crushed when I said we couldn't be together and now I find out that you have a girlfriend! You are just like bipolar or something!"

"Lanie! Look I don't have a girlfriend! But, I do know what they are talking about. Just let me explain. My agent said that I had to pretend I had a girlfriend because the fans just eat it up and she said that I should also get one so I'm not lying but with you and everything I haven't had the chance." I told Lanie trying to calm her down.

"SO NOW THIS IS MY FAULT YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"No, no I didn't mean it like that! I just mean that I like you so much but you had a boyfriend so now I have to wait to be with you but you are the one I want to be with!"

"Oh, that's so sweet! Alright I feel better now."

"Good, I hate it when you are mad at me."

"Okay I know I just threw this huge tantrum but isn't it enough to show you I am over Derek?"

"I don't know we'll see."

" Kendall Francis Schmidt, will you go on a date with me tonight at 8?"

"Yes I will. But, this is only a test to make sure you are over him so it doesn't count as our first date."

"Alright, I'm just appy you said yes! Oh! I have to go get ready see you at 8 and you are picking me up!

"Alright see you then. Replied Kendall with a big smile on his face."

**(Sara's POV)**

"Hey Sara!" Said Lanie as she walked through the front door of her house.

"Hey how is Kendall? I said with the I know He still won't go out with you face.

"Hey! Don't give me that face because I asked him out and he said yes! But it is not our first date it is a test date to make sure I am over Derek. Which I think I am since I can say his name without any emotion." Said Lanie.

"Yah, that is a good sign." I said.

"Did you ever call James and apologize?" Asked Lanie.

"No I am afraid he won't forgive me!" I said worried.

"He will so forgive you! He cares for you a lot!"

"I know but I don't know I am just really scared I have never care for someone so hot so much!" I said sarcastically.

"Haha I know you care for him and his abbs so call him!" Said Lanie.

"Alright alright!"

"Now you do that I have to go get ready for my date!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Where is he?" I asked Sara as I stood there looking beautiful in my date outfit waiting for Kendall.

"I don't know, but I doubt he is standing you up because he has been waiting for this since forever let me tell you!" Said Sara without realizing she just said something she wasn't supposed to.

"What? Kendall has been waiting for this? I KNEW IT! He just wanted me to get on my knees and beg!"

"No no that's not it! He really did want you to get over your break up with Derek he just couldn't wait for you to get over him." Said Sara trying really hard to correct her mistake.

"Where did you hear all of this from?" I asked Sara like an idiot.

"Okay I am going out with his best friend where do you think I got it from?" Said Sara a little to sassy.

"Alright do not sass me I am just very worried Kendall is standing me up that's all!"

**(Kendall's POV)**

"James I need to GO! I am already five minutes late and it takes ten minutes to get to Lanie's house! What do you want?" I said really worried that Lanie was gonna be pissed.

"I just need you to help me analyze what Sara said to me this is very important!" Said James.

"Okay she told you that she was sorry and she wants to just start again. How is that confusing? She obviously is sorry that she overreacted and she wants to just forget about it and move past it!" I told James.

"When did you get so good with women?" Asked James.

"When I was told that I couldn't be with the one I loved because she had a boyfriend and now I can finally be with that girl and YOUR MAKING ME LATE! So can I go now?"

"Yeah go ahead thanks for the help bro."

"yeah yeah." I said as I walked out the door and ran to my car.

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Okay he stood me up! I am going to go eat ice cream and cry in my bedroom." I told Sara as we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh see he is here just calm down and I will go get the door." Said Sara as she walked into the front hallway.

"Where the heck have you been you are 20 minutes late!" Said Sara to Kendall.

"Sorry James had a nervous breakdown because he thought he had to decode what you said to him and he wouldn't let me leave until I helped him."

"So what did you tell him it meant?" asked Sara curiously.

"I told him that you were sorry for freaking out for no reason and you just want to forget about it and move on with you relationship." Said Kendall.

"Wow, when did you get so good with women?" asked Sara.

"I live with James he has more drama than you and Lanie combined! Now can I go see Lanie?" asked Kendall.

"oh, yeah she is in here." said Sara as he led Kendall to the living room.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Said Sara as she walked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Hey Kendall."

"Hey." Said Kendall with those adorable dimples showing.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!" I yelled really loud.

"Woah, okay I'm sorry James had a meltdown and I had to fix him or he wouldn't let me leave! So, please calm down." Said Kendall staring me down with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Okay, I forgive you for being late but let's go! I'm starving." I said as I stood up and noticed Kendall staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, you just look so beautiful!" Said Kendall with shock still in his eyes.

"What is that shocking? That I can look good in a dress and heels?" I asked Kendall jokingly.

"I... I'm just speechless you are so beautiful!"

"Thank you now let's go! You can stare at me at the restaurant!" I replied.

"Oh right okay let's go!"

**(At the restaurant)**

"Wow this place is nice!" I said to Kendall as he just sat there and stared at me.

"Why do you keep staring at me!" I said to him.

"Sorry I don't know why but you just look... I don't know here come walk with me they have a big walkway right by the water." Said Kendall.

"Okay." I replied.

**(At the walkway)**

"Lanie I know we have only known each other for a little while but in that little while I realized that you are the one for me and I am not proposing marriage! Don't worry but I am proposing love, I love you Lanie and if you don't love me I understand but I do love you!" Said Kendall beautifully.

"I love you too!" I replied with tears in my eyes as Kendall leaned in and kissed me. It was the best kiss I have ever had and I never wanted it to end but I did have to breath.

"Now let's eat!" I said as I started to walk back into the restaurant.

"Wait I wrote you song I was gonna play it if you didn't say yes but I still think I should play it." Said Kendall as a waiter have him a guitar.

Then he began to sing cover girl and I was that cover girl!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n **hey guys sorry didn't realize I hadn't updated and forever so her you go!

**Chapter 15**

**Kendall's POV**

"So did she like it!?" Asked James the second I walked into the room.

"Yah she loved it she started to tear up then she kissed me and we had a great dinner." I replied calmly.

"Then why do you sound so sad?" Asked James knowing me way too well.

"Because when we were getting ready to leave her ex showed up."

"Oh shit okay u gotta tell me about this now!" Said James way too excited.

"Well he told Lanie that she needed to come with him because he still cared about her and he would never cheat again."

"Did she go with him?" Asked James holding a bucket of popcorn that I didn't notice earlier and staring at me intently.

"Let me finish you douche!"

"Oh right sorry okay go ahead."

"Okay, so she could tell he was drunk so she drove him home and she told me just to go home so I did."

"You didn't follow her!?"

"No! Because I trust her!"

"Oh well that was your first mistake."

"What are my other mistakes!?"

**A/n** sorry about the language I don't usually swear unless it fits in my books and I thought that was a good spot for it so if you really hate swearing just tell me and I will avoid it in the future. Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n sorry guys try to update more often but it has been a crazy month or week or however long it's been but here's the next chapter and again tell me if swearing bugs u and I will avoid it! THANKS! ;)**

**Chapter 16**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Derek I have to go okay are you gonna be okay?" I asked my drunk ex while standing in his living room dying to leave.

"Yah yah but come down here I need to tell you a secret." Said Derek in a drunken whisper as I leaned down.

"Okay what is it?" I asked him.

"I love you." Said Derek as he grabbed my face and kissed me really awkwardly and then I heard the door open.

When I finally got away from his death grip I saw Kendall standing there with a look of horror on his face.

"KENDALL it isn't what it looks like he kissed me and I was trying to pull away! I promise! I love you!" I said praying he would believe me.

"James was right I never should have let you take him home I should have just let him drive home alone. I hope you two are happy together." Said Kendall as he walked out of the house with tears in his eyes.

"Kendall! WAIT! He kissed me I promise he grabbed my face that's why I couldn't pull away please don't leave! Just ask him!" I said in the loudest voice I could so he knew I was serious and I didn't care who heard.

Kendall got out of his car and walked inside. About one minute later he walked out of the house ,kissed me on the four head , and told me to meet him at his house in 10 minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(Lanie's POV)**

All I could think on the ride to Kendall's house was what is he going to say is he mad or sad or sorry or happy? He didn't show any emotion when he kissed me on the forehead and told me to meet him here. If he kissed me on the forehead he can't be mad at me can he? I am just so confused! It just kept running through my head until I arrived at his house when I saw the car he had described a thousand times. Her car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**(Kendall's POV)**

**"Inside Derek's house before Kendall comes back out."**

"Stay away from my girlfriend!"I yelled at drunk Derek as he covered his ears because of his headache.

"Don't yell man my head is throbbing! I don't care about your precious girlfriend! I just care about her families wealth why do you think I dated her in the first place?" Said Derek acting like a serious dick. "I can't believe you would do that to someone!" I told him hurt that I gave Lanie such a hard time.

"Well, she is filthy rich but not that pretty so when our relationship didn't work out it was bittersweet, I didn't get her money but I don't have to look at her face anymore." That was the last thing he said that day after I punched him right in nose he would feel that in the morning.

I walked outside and kissed Lanie on the head and told her to meet me at my house in 10 minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**(Kendall's POV)**

I walked into my house so happy that I didn't have to worry about Lanie dating that douche anymore or wanting to that I totally missed her car in the driveway I couldn't wait to tell Lanie I was sorry which is strange but I just care about her so much! That was the last thing I thought of when I opened my door and saw her standing there blonde hair beautiful tan thin beautiful legs. Ah what am I doing I have a girlfriend! Then I got to the girls face and realized it was my ex Joe and she looked way to happy to be there.

"Kendall!" She said as she ran up to me and wrapped her legs around my waist and started kissing me.

"Stop!" I yelled once I got my mouth back from the shebeast.

"What the heck are you doing here!" I said as she gave me a pained look.

"Well, I just broke up with my boyfriend and I thought we could get back together." She said like she did nothing wrong.

"You cheated on me with that boyfriend why would I want to get back with you?"

"I don't know cause I'm hot."

"Well, you should know Joe I have a girlfriend." I said when the door opened. Jo must have seen Lanie and realized that must be my girlfriend so Jo being Jo ran up to me and started kissing me because that is just the bitch she is.

"Kendall! You asked me to come over here so you could make out with your ex in front of me!"

"No!" I said finally getting Jo off of me. She kissed me I promise she cheated on me remember why would I want to be with her!?" I said with a flicker of recognition in Lanie's eyes.

"Get out bitch he's mine was the last thing I heard before Lanie was kissing me like she never had before once I heard the door slam shut Lanie stopped.

"You are so lucky you told me that story or we would so be over!" Said Lanie with her mad face scaring me half to death.

"So are you mad?" I asked praying she would say no.

"Yeah a little bit! I mean I am all worried that your pissed then I come in here and see that your ex is here and she is all over you."

"I'm so sorry I didn't even know she was here!"

"Okay well what went on inside Derek's house that made you forgive me?" I explained the whole story to her and she was hurt about how Derek felt about her their whole relationship and I understood I would be hurt even if I had an awesome and totally sexy boyfriend.

"Wow he really felt that way? I wish I would have dumped him the second I met you! He is such a jerk!" Said Lanie with pain in her beautiful eyes.

"It's okay you have an awesome boyfriend who loves you for you and you know that because he didn't even know you were rich till now." I said flattering myself a little too much.

"I love you." Said Lanie.

"I love you too." I said as I saw the door open.

**(Lanie's POV)**

"What is it Kendall? Who is that?" I said as Kendall sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"My dad." Said Kendall with anger in his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N for anyone who was wondering that was not the last chapter I got a couple reviews asking and it is not and here is the next chapter! **

**BEWARE! References to suicide and a lot of crying so be prepared!**

**Chapter 20**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"What are you doing here dad?" I said while he just stood there like the ass hole he is.

"I thought you might want to see me I am in town for the week and I just wanted to see if we could talk." He said with his assy face and stupid everything.

"No we can't talk I have to hang out with my girlfriend so leave me alone and go to hell." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Look son I know we got off on the wrong foot the last time we saw each other but I am your father."

"I don't give a shit the first time I met you and you promised that you would stay this time for me and Katie and you didn't you left like the ass we all knew you were and I can never forgive you for that!" I said with tears coming into my eyes that I was trying to hold back. Finally he got the message and he left. The second the door shut I broke down and cried in Lanie's lap. I don't usually cry only when it comes to my dad. Thankfully Lanie was understanding and she just let me talk it out.

"Okay Kendall, it'll make you feel better if you tell me the whole story of why you hate your dad so much." Said Lanie with her sweet voice.

"Well, I was finally gonna meet him for the first time and I couldn't wait, I was 12 and Katie was 6, we were both excited. He finally came 2 hours late like my mom said he would. I didn't care though I was just so happy to finally meet my real dad. He came in and he just looked at me and scooped me up in a big hug and it felt great to be in my flesh and blood's arms. He stayed with us for about 2 months and he promised he would never leave us and we could be together forever. My mom was sure to explain that he doesn't always keep his promises so don't expect too much, but Katie didn't understand so when my dad left after another month she lost it. She just threw tantrums to my mom she cried all night long. Then one night about 6 years later when she was 12 she was still threw tantrums from the whole thing and acted like her 6 year old self. Then one day Katie a little 12 year old tried to kill herself by overdosing. Luckily we stopped her and she went into rehab for a year. My mom lost it then she felt like the worst mom in the world that she couldn't be enough for her daughter and she didn't take it to an extreme but she was sad all the time and she had terrible nightmares. Once Katie got out of the hospital and she was better I made a pledge to never trust my dad again because he caused all this pain and torment." After I told the whole story I broke down a cried again but Lanie was right saying the whole story out loud did make me feel better.

"Kendall I'm so sorry I didn't know and I wish I could do something." Said Lanie with tears in her eyes because if how bad she felt.

"Oh don't cry because of me." I told her as I comforted her.

"We are fine now my dad just brings back a lot of pain." I said as Lanie laid in my lap and we fell asleep there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Kendall wake up." I said as I lifted my head off his chest.

"Kendall it's morning wake up! Kendall!" I say as I realize he isn't breathing.

As I jump up to call 911 I notice his hand move and his chest start to move again. As I breathed a sigh of relief I still called 911 because he still wasn't waking up.

The ambulance came in like 7 minutes and had him at the hospital in 5. His mom showed up 20 minutes after that with his sister.

"How is he?" Asked Mrs. Knight

"He seems okay he woke up a couple minutes ago then passed out again. They say it could be a heart attack."

I told Mrs. Knight.

"A heart attack!" She said really worried.

"Their not completely sure it could be anything." I said hoping it would make her feel better when the doctors asked us to go into the waiting room and he'll tell us what's wrong in a few minutes. But it was longer than a few minutes it felt like hours to me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Can I see mrs. Knight." Said the doctor peeking his head around the door of the waiting room. As I sat there waiting to hear more news I got a text message. It said "I miss you. Love Kendall." I just wanted to run in his room kiss him and say I miss you too! Then Mrs. Knight came in crying and she told me everything. Apparently it was a stress heart attack which is very uncommon in people under 40 and he is in a coma and they don't know when he'll wake up.

"Wait! I just got a text message from him!" I told Mrs. Knight realizing she said he's been in a coma since 2 AM and I got the text at 8 AM.

"What?"

"Yeah I got it while you were talking to the doctor did he like send it from his head or something?!" I was starting to get really freaked out but then Katie walked in with a smile on her face and I realized she was in the room because she begged them to let her stay next to Kendall.

"You know what Katie I am not even mad if it makes you feel better then okay but no pranks that will physically harm me!" I told Katie as she stood there looking really proud of her prank.

"Alright you will never see it coming!" She said with an evil look in her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N hey guys! Haven't written an authors note in a while but I just wanted to give a shout out to Suckerforlovestory who is an AMAZING author and deserves your guys reviews! So here is chapter 23! **

**Chapter 23**

**(Lanie's POV)**

**(6 weeks later)**

"Kendall is finally out of his coma! That's fantastic I'll be there in 2 minutes!" I said to Mrs. Knight on the phone.

**(At the hospital)**

"Lanie?" Said a nurse

"Yes that's me!"

"You can come see Mr. Knight now."

"Okay thank you!"

**(In Kendall's room)**

"Kendall?"

"Lanie?"

"Yah it's me." I said in a whisper with tears rolling down my face.

"I missed you." I told Kendall as he stared at me.

"I missed you to." Said Kendall still staring at me.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" I asked him.

"I just haven't seem your beautiful face in so long I have to remember every detail."

"Okay I know you better than that why are you really staring at me?"

"Truthfully I forgot what you looked like, all my dreams you never looked at me you were always facing the other way because I just couldn't remember your face."

"Oh, okay. Well they said you could get out of here in a couple days if all goes well."

"Oh awesome!"

"And you get to stay with me!"

"What? I can take care of myself."

"Well, maybe you can but your not allowed to after being in a coma for a month and a half!"

"Well, what about my mom I can stay with her!"

"Do you not want to stay with me?!"

"Okay I have to tell you the truth."

"Okay what!" I said in a pissed off voice.

"I don't remember you only your name and your face otherwise everything is blank on you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Huh?! You don't remember me? How could this happen we were meant for each other and now you don't even know who I am." I said bumbling to myself.

"Look Lanie I know your name your face and that your my girlfriend and now we can have a fresh start and whatever was wrong before can be fixed this time around." Said Kendall with his gorgeous green eyes staring at me like I was his sister not his girlfriend. As I stand there thinking he put his hand on mine and that spark we used to have whenever we touched was gone.

"I know you want to try but it isn't gonna work that way I'm sorry."I said as I walked out of the hospital room and his hand let go of mine.

I didn't see him for a whole year after that day.

**_THE END!_**

**A/N DON'T WORRY! There will be another book!**


	25. Book 2 chapter 1

**"Book 2 of Kendall and Lanie, Love Forever?"**

**Chapter 1**

**(Lanie's POV)**

**(1 year** **after the conversation in the hospital)**

"Hey Lanie look at that shop it is brand new or was not there last week and it is so cute!" Said Sara to me as we were window shopping in LA.

"Yeah let's go inside! Wait wait!" I said as we were about to go inside.

"What?" Said Sara really confused.

"Is that Kendall Schmidt? My ex."

"Oh My Gosh! It is! Go say hi!" Said Sara way too eager.

"Okay just let me go by myself you are way to happy you might scare him off." I said to Sara in a joking voice as I walked across the street to where he was sitting at a little cafe.

"Hey Kendall." I said hoping he might remember me.

"Hello?" He said turning his head toward me.

"LANIE?! Is that really you!?" He said really excitedly.

"I have missed you so much!" He told me.

"Oh, I missed you too!" I said In a little less excited voice.

"So how have you been?" He asked me.

"Well, after I left that hospital room I got really depressed because I thought I would never find my soul mate cause I thought you were it. Until I met a guy named Seth at a bar and he really helped me cope with everything and we are engaged!" I told Kendall holding up my left hand and showing him the ring as his face sunk.

"Oh, well I also got really depressed because I started to remember everything we had and everything about you. But my parents had gotten me a new phone and I didn't get your phone number on it so I couldn't find you to try and fix things so I have been waiting for you to show up and here you are! You and your engagement ring." He said with a whisper on the last sentence.

"Look Kendall I waited 4 months and I heard nothing and I had met Seth 2 months earlier so I never gave up I just needed to move on I'm so sorry." I told Kendall as I wrote my phone number on a napkin and told him to call me as I walked back over to Sara. Oh and just so you know Sara and James got married about 1 year ago after me and Kendall broke up and Sara is pregnant with their first kid!


	26. Book 2 chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"She's engaged?" I asked James when he showed up at my house the next day.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to be heartbroken again and you needed to hear it from her not me." Said James.

"Lanie and Sara have been hanging out also! You told me they got into a fight after the wedding and weren't talking anymore!" I said with my volume and anger increasing.

"Look buddy, I didn't want you to get hurt and so I just kept it from you! Oh, and Lanie asked me to tell you something." Said James with a sad look on his face.

"What!?" I said angry but also with interest and hope that this was all a joke.

"She's pregnant." James said in a whisper.

"Who Sara? I know dummy I'm not blind you told me 8 months ago that Sara was pregnant! I had a heart attack! I didn't become stupid!" I said until I saw the look on James face that made me realize who he was talking about. Lanie is the one who's pregnant.


	27. Book 2 chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"LANIE'S PREGNANT!" I screamed right to James face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kendall but she just found out and she wanted you to know if it means anything to you she told you before her fiancée." Said James trying to make the situation better. It wasn't working.

"Why would she tell me first I'm her ex." I said really confused.

"Who knows she could still have feelings for you I mean the breakup almost killed her she tried to literally kill herself over you. You should be happy she didn't die for you." Said James really not helping the whole my ex girlfriend is engaged and pregnant thing.

"Oh and one more teensy little detail." Said James.

"What now it can't get much worse so just tell me." I said pretty much prepared for any other news.

"She wants you to meet her fiancée Seth." Said James looking like he was gonna get smacked.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO MEET THAT DICK HE STOLE THE FUCKIN LOVE OF MY LIFE I AM SO FUCKING SICK OF THIS SHIT LANIE NEEDS TO REALIZE THAT I AM NOT HER BEST FRIEND OR HER BOYFRIEND AND SHE CAN'T JUST ASK ME TO DO ANYTHING FOR HER AND I'LL DO IT!" I said screaming my head off.

"Feel better?" Said James.

"Yes I really do."

"Good, now we have to go meet them for lunch so lets go." Said James as we walked out the door and I felt like a hypocrite.

**(At Lunch)**

"Hey guys!" Said Lanie. With her beautiful face and eyes staring into mine. I was about to kiss her when I realized we weren't together anymore so I smoothly swerved and kissed her on the cheek.

"So how have you been?" Asked Lanie way to happy I kinda just wanted to slap her and yell WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!

"I have been okay, I have definitely been better." I said truthfully knowing Lanie could see right through me if I lied.

"Oh well I hope everything works out." Said Lanie starting to sound really annoying.

"So Seth what do you do for a living and how did you meet Lanie?" I asked him hoping he was a deadbeat.

"Well, I am a heart surgeon and James introduced us. He met me at a coffee shop one morning and thought we would be perfect together and he was right!" Said Seth as he bent over and kissed my Lanie. Then put his hand over her stomach in a very disgustingly cute way.

"Oh wow James didn't know you were such a matchmaker!" I said while kicking him really really hard in the shin.

"Ow." Said James quietly.

"So what do you do?" Asked Seth to me.

"Oh well I am the lead singer in the band Big Time Rush with Mr. Matchmaker over here." I said trying to not jump on Seth and start punching the shit out of his face.

"Oh wow I didn't know you two were in the band together." Said Seth with his stupid face.

"Yup we are." I said before getting up to take a phone call because my phone went off.


	28. Book 2 chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Lanie's POV)**

Ahhhh! I woke up screaming in pain. What's going on? There is blood everywhere! Seth is on call so he had to leave what am I supposed to do?

I called an ambulance and on the way there I called Kendall to come meet us at the hospital.

**(Kendall's POV)**

"LANIE!" I yelled as I ran through the hospital looking for her.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked a nurse.

"Yeah I'm looking for a Lanie she just got rushed here in an ambulance and she's pregnant."

"Oh yes she is in room 3016 right down the hall." Said the nurse.

"Thanks!" I said as I ran to her room.

"LANIE! Oh My Gosh! What happened!" I said seeing blood everywhere and a crying Lanie.

"What's wrong what happened?" I said in a softer voice walking to her bedside.

"My baby is dead she was a little girl and she's gone! I had a miscarriage."

Said Lanie behind tears

"Oh Lanie I am so sorry I can't believe that this happened! Did you call Seth?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes.

"No I'm afraid at what he will say." She said with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"I'm sure he will understand things like this happen all the time it's just the way the world works and I'm sure your daughter is in a better place." I said praying that Lanie would stop crying.

"Can you call Seth his number is in my phone on the table over there." Said Lanie trying not to sniffle.

"Sure." I said as I clicked on his contact and pressed call.

"Hello? Lanie?" Said Seth through the phone.

"No it's Kendall Lanie is in the hospital you need to get here." I told him.

"What? Is it the baby? I'll be right there." Said Seth hanging up the phone.


	29. NOT A CHAPTER!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

A/n sorry guys but I posted this intense chapter and haven't gotten any reviews I wanna know what you guys think so please review! I need at least 3 reviews to post the next chapter!


	30. Book 2 chapter 5

**A/N so I didn't get 3 reviews I got 2 so I'm a little disappointed I couldn't even get 3 reviews out of you guys but I'm writing this because I don't want to forget my train of thought of where this story is going so ENJOY! Please review or I might end the book in like another chapter so review and tell me if I should end it or not!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Seth!" I said as Seth ran into my hospital room.

"What happened?" Said Seth out of breath from running.

"She's gone." I said quietly.

"Who's sh... Oh my gosh it was a girl! My baby girl is dead?" Said Seth with tears coming into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry honey but they said it is a very very rare chance that I can actually have children." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"What?" Said Seth sounding angry.

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do! It is just how it is this happens to tons of women!" I said hoping and praying he wouldn't yell at me because I would totally lose it if he does.

"You can't have kids! What is the point of getting married if we can't have children?" Said Seth yelling.

"Please... Stop... Yelling..!" I said between sobs.

"I can't do this anymore." Said Seth as he started to walk out the door.

"FINE! Here's your stupid ring back!" I said chucking the ring and hitting him right in the back of the head.

"I'm so sorry Lanie!" Said Kendall after Seth had left and I told Kendall everything. "He doesn't deserve you if you were just a child carrier to him!" Said Kendall supportively.

"Thanks Kendall but its just so hard I thought he was a better person then that.

"Well, people aren't always as they seem." Said Kendall with his beautiful green eyes staring into my tear filled eyes. I saw the love and honesty in his eyes and I knew I never should have let him go.


	31. Book 2 chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(1 month later)**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Can you pass the salt?" I said to Kendall my best friend since the miscarriage.

"Yeah here you go." Said Kendall with his beautiful eyes staring at me.

"Yeah I do like Kendall but he doesn't seem to feel the same so I'll just stay friends." I thought to myself.

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Why won't she just tell me she likes me again she keeps starring at me like I'm her true love. I could be wrong and I don't want to take too much of a risk." I thought to myself.

**(Lanie's POV)**

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Huh?"

"I love you. I mean I know we have had our troubles but I have been through a lot. You have been through a lot and we have been through a lot but we never failed we were always there for each other. I think we should try us again." I said just praying Kendall would agree.

"Finally!" Said Kendall. "I have been waiting a month for you to say that." Said Kendall as he grabbed my face and kissed me like I had never been kissed.


	32. Book 2 chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Lanie's POV)**

"I love you." I heard whispered in my ear as I slowly woke up. I opened my eyes to see Kendall walking out of my bedroom with only his boxers on.

"I love you too." I said before he got too far. As he turned around I saw his beautiful green eyes stare at me with love and I knew he was happy to hear me feel the same way.

"I'll make breakfast." I said starting to get out of bed.

"No stay in bed. I got it." Said Kendall as he kissed me on the forehead and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank goodness my oven faces the opposite wall from my bedroom door." I thought to myself as I stared at Kendall's fine ass while he cooked breakfast. As I sat down at the table for breakfast I had a thought.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Are you sure you are okay with me being engaged and almost having a baby with the guy?"

"Of course I am! I love you Lanie, I always have and I always will." Said Kendall as he kissed me and sat down to eat.

"Okay I just don't want you to have regrets." I said worried he was just saying that.

"Look Lanie your the only one who is unsure about this because of what Seth did to you so please just trust me when I say I love you and only you and that will never change." Said Kendall and this time I had to believe him those green eyes would never lie.

"Okay I believe you and I love you too." I said kissing him on the cheek.

**A/N: okay here is chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review follow favorite I want to hear all you have to say.**


	33. Book 2 chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Kendall's POV)**

As I woke up I realized Lanie was nowhere to be found. I looked at the clock and it said 3:00 AM. "Where is she?" I thought to myself. I walke out into her living room and saw her sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Can't sleep?" I asked her.

"No I just kept waking up." She said keeping her eyes locked on the tv.

"That's what can't sleep means silly." I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah, well I'm just tired okay!" She yelled storming into the bedroom.

"Woah!" I said."what's wrong? I was only kidding!" I said as I walked into the bedroom and saw her grabbing a pillow.

"I am just sick of you telling me when I'm wrong!" She yelled as she walked past me and into the guest bedroom.

"What? Lanie I know that isn't the real problem!" I said following her.

"Get out! Go home!" She yelled." I just want to be alone!"

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow!" I said as I grabbed my clothes and walked back into the living room and our the door. I heard her yell don't as I stepped into the hallway.

I walked over to James' apartment and asked if I could spend the night because I forgot my keys in Lanie's apartment and I wasn't going back for them.

"Where's Sara?" I asked James as I walked into his apartment.

"Sleeping." He replied. "I had to do some stuff so your lucky I'm still awake.

"Yeah, Lanie totally freaked on me so she kicked me out."

"You need to be more sensitive bro. I use to be very insensitive till I met Sara." Said James sounding like a know it all.

"I didn't do anything! I woke up and she was watching tv and she started yelling at me and the. She kicked me out."

"What did you say that pissed her off?" James asked.

"Well, she said it was that I tell her when she is wrong all the time and she's sick of it. But I don't believe her so now I have to figure out what's up with her."

"Well, lets get some sleep first." Said James.

"Good idea."


	34. Book 2 chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Good morning!" I said to a very tired and pregnant Sara.

"Hi." She said sleepily.

"I'm making breakfast!" I told Sara.

"Oh is there bacon?"

"Of course!" I replied.

"Okay give me 4 pieces of bacon and the chocolate ice cream in the freezer." She said not joking.

"They weren't lying when they said pregnant women have some weird cravings." I said as I set the bacon and ice cream on the counter.

"Hey honey." Said James as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Hi baby!" Said Sara holding a piece of bacon with ice cream on it.

"What the hell are you eating babe." Said James with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's good!" Said Sara kissing James and going to sit on the couch.

"So are you going to make up with Lanie today?" James asked me.

"I don't know maybe I should just give her some space and find out why she's mad at me."

"That might be a good plan." Said James taking a piece of bacon and going to sit next to Sara.

"I watched them as I continued to cook breakfast. I wish Lanie and I could look like that we could be happy and she could have a wedding ring on her finger and a baby on the way. I guess that's a lot to ask for right now. James just kept looking at Sara while she was distracted with so much love in his eyes I was so jealous.

"I'm going out so thanks for letting me stay the night! I'll talk to you later!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"See yah buddy." Said James.

As I was running down the hall I ran past Lanie's apartment and saw my keys laying on the ground so I grabbed them. She must have found them and didn't want me to bug her for them. I ran down to the lobby and asked one of the girls I had seen talking to Lanie before and asked her to find out why she was mad at me. She agreed and went to talk to Lanie. When she finally came back I couldn't wait to hear it. She told me that Lanie wouldn't tell her so I guess I have to confront her myself.

"Here we go!" I said as I stood outside Lanie's door.


	35. Book 2 chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Why am I so nervous?" I thought to myself as I stood outside Lanie's door. I started knocking on the door and a couple seconds later the door opened.

"Oh, it's you." She said annoyed.

"Look Lanie I know you don't want to see me but I don't even know why your mad at me!" I said trying to stay calm.

"Kendall, when I woke up last night I decided to go watch tv so I was watching a celebrity gossip show and I saw you on it talking about your amazing girlfriend. But, it wasn't me! It was some other chick that I have never heard of! Lanie said frustrated.

"Look Lanie I love you and that was from the year we were broken up! It must have been a rerun or they didn't get the memo!" I said flustered. "I mean you got engaged and pregnant in that time! I only had one other girlfriend the whole year!" I said like an idiot.

"Oh so now this is my fault because I move fast in relationships! Go to hell Kendall. I don't want to see you ever again!" Said Lanie as she slammed the edit in my face.


	36. Book 2 chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Shit, what is wrong with me why am I such an idiot!" I thought to myself as I stood outside Lanie's door.

"How am I supposed to fix this now?" I said out loud as James walked by me.

"Uh oh what did you do?" Asked James stopping in his tracks.

"Well, I kind of blamed Lanie for everything." I said knowing James was gonna yell at me.

"YOU DID WHAT? Oh I knew you were stupid but this is a new low!" Said James way too loudly.

"Okay let's not be mean its just it really isn't my fault and I didn't explain that very well." I said as the door opened to Lanie's apartment.

"What the hell are you still doing outside my door! Go away ass hole!" Said Lanie sounding more pissed than usual.

"I'm sorry Lanie! Nothing is your fault I was just trying to explain everything and I said the wrong thing! I love you and only you and what you did in that year we were apart is your business and what I did in that year is my business and I think we need to just forget about it!" I said very quickly hoping it would work.

"Okay." Said Lanie as she kissed me and whispered in my ear to meet her by the pool in an hour.

"I can't believed that worked!" I said to James who was just standing there in shock.

"What is it buddy? Are you surprised?" I said to James motionless body.

"No, Sara is in labor." Said James with shock on his face.

"What are you doing standing there then!? Lets go!" I said as I pushed James down the hall and into the car to go to the hospital.

You see while I was talking to Lanie James took a phone call and it was the hospital saying his wife was in labor.

As we were driving to the hospital I called Lanie and told her I couldn't make the date and she should probably come to the hospital. We arrived at the hospital and walked into Sara's room and James helped her through the rest of the birth and I sat out in the hall because I can't stand blood. Lanie showed up right before the baby came out and she made sure I wasn't going to pass out or anything.

Their brand new baby girl was adorable she already had a little hair and it was the same color as James' dark brown hair. Her name is Kristen Rose Maslow and she is just so beautiful.

Me and Lanie went home and let James and Sara enjoy being new parents alone. As we were driving home Lanie asked me a question.

"So are we back together?"

"I don't know that's your call if I could choose we would have been together days ago." I said seeing a smile creep on her face.

"Okay then we are back together." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Will you sleep at my house tonight? I have been lonely." She asked.

"Of course." I said kissing her as we pulled into the Palm Woods.

A/N please review, favorite, follow! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but its been a busy weekend. I won't be posting much this week because its exams soon so I'll post as much as possible! Thanks guys!


	37. Book 2 Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"I love you." I whispered in Lanie's ear before I climbed out of bed.

"I love you too." I heard her whisper while she was still asleep.

"She is so cute when she dreams." I thought to myself.

As I walked into the living room I heard someone clear their throat. As I turned around I saw it was my ex girlfriend Jo.

"What the hell are you doing here Jo?" I said angrily.

"I just thought maybe we could get back together?" Said Jo standing up and getting really close to my face.

"Jo I am happily in a relationship and I don't need you because I am very happy." I said pushing her away.

"Just give me a kiss." Said Jo like she always does.

"No Jo! I don't like you I don't love you I don't adore you truthfully I hate you so go away and get out of my apartment!" I said loudly and angrily.

"But I miss your fantastic kisses!" Said Jo like a little bitch.

"Well I don't miss yours so leave!"

"Too bad!" Said Jo as she grabbed my head and pushed her lips to hers and she would not let me go! I had to pry her hands off my head and when I heard a gasp I knew why.

"Lanie it's not what you think I was trying to get her out and she just showed up and she wouldn't let my head go I promise please believe me!" I said praying she would understand.

"Don't worry Kendall its that bitch that I gasped at because she better be a little afraid right now." Said Lanie right before she jumped right on Jo and started ripping out her hair and scratching her face.

"Get off me bitch!" Screamed Jo.

"Okay that's enough!" I said lifting Lanie off of Jo.

"Let me at her she deserves it!" Yelled Lanie as I held her back.

"If you want to live I would suggest leaving!" I said to Jo before releasing Lanie. Jo managed to escape before the wrath of Lanie escaped again.

"Wow you are a feisty one aren't you?" I said to Lanie.

"When some bitch shows up and kisses my boyfriend right in front of me that's when I get feisty." Said Lanie.

"I love you." I said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too."

**A/N: really short but intense chapter sorry to all the people out there who love Jo but I just can't stand her so sorry. I have been really busy with exams but I will tery to continue to update! THANKS GUYS! Please review!**


	38. Book 2 chapter 13

**A/N hey guys updating again! I am so happy that you guys read my book it makes me feel really special. So thank you. :) okay so here is the next chapter so be sure to review, follow, and favorite! This chapter is gonna be pretty romantic and dramatic so enjoy! P.S. sorry for so much of Kendall's POV it is just easiest for me so if you want a different POV please review and tell me!**

**Chapter 13**

**(Kendall's POV)**

"Hey Lanie!" I said answering my phone.

"Hey babe! What's up?" Said Lanie through my IPhone.

"Just doing stuff around the apartment."

"Oh okay, do you know what tonight is?" Lanie asked as I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"It's our one year anniversary!" I said attempting to be excited.

"GOOD JOB! I thought for sure you forgot!" Said Lanie happily.

"Alright sorry I gotta go but I'll pick you up at 8 wear something nice!"

"Will do! Love you babe."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone. "Okay now I just need to get a reservation at a fancy restaurant 8 hours before the reservation! This should be easy!" I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Hello? Can I please get reservations for 8:30 tonight?" I asked a very proper man over the phone.

"Sorry we are all booked up." Said the man as he hung up the phone very rudely.

"Hello? Can I get reservations for 8:30 tonight for 2?" I asked a woman this time.

"Umm, yes we have one open slot! Be sure to wear a tie and a dinner jacket or you will not be allowed in the dining room." Said the woman hanging up the phone.

"Yes!" I said running to the suit store if that's what it's called. "Time to get a jacket and tie.

$200 later I had a nice tie and jacket for my date. Now I need a present!

Another $1000 dollars later I was holding the perfect present for Lanie wrapped and everything and it was 7:45.

"Oh shoot I gotta get Lanie in 15 minutes and im 30 minutes away! Time to grab a cab."

"Finally at the palm woods and 2 minutes early!"

"Hey!" Said Lanie as she opened her apartment door and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey! You ready for this?" I asked her.

"I sure hope so!" Said Lanie twirling in a gorgeous sparkly full length gown.

"You look fantastic!" I said.

"Oh thank you! Now let's go I'm starving!" Said Lanie pulling me downstairs.

(At the restaurant.)

"Here is your anniversary present!" I said handing the box to Lanie.

"Oh my gosh! An opal bracelet! How did you know this is exactly what I wanted?" Said Lanie in shock.

"Well, you talk in your sleep." I said kissing her.

"It sure paid off."

"Hey you wanna walk outside on the patio with me?" I asked Lanie.

"Of course I do!" Said Lanie pulling me outside

Lanie and I are walking along outside and I grab her hand and pull her toward me then I get down on one knee and pull out a little box and open it to find a gorgeous platinum ring with diamonds surrounding a beautiful opal and diamonds going all the way down the band.

"Lanie I love you and I always will I will be there in the good and the bad and no matter what happens I will stay by your side so,

Will you marry me?"

"Of Course I will!" Said Lanie pulling me toward her and kissing me while tears fall down her face.

As I slid the ring on her finger she was in awe.

"This is so me! It's sparkly and it has my birthstone and my favorite stone in it! You are the best man I could have ever met or been with and I love you!"

"I love you too!" I said as I heard someone yell Lanie across the patio.

"What?" Said Lanie as she ran and hid behind me realizing it was her ex Seth.

"Go away Seth what do you want?" I said protecting Lanie.

"Look i just want to talk." Said Seth.

"It's okay Kendall ill talk to him." Said lanie.

"Alright I'll be over here." I said kissing Lanie and walking over to a bench where I could still hear and see what they were saying.

"Look Lanie in just want to apologize and say it was so stupid for me to break up with you over something like that. I was a jerk and I'm sorry." Said Seth holding Lanie's hands.

"Wait what the hell! Why is there a ring on your left hand!" Said Seth loudly.

"Me and Kendall just got engaged Seth." Said Lanie calmly.

"What!? It's only been a little while!" Said Seth a little too loudly.

"Look Seth I loved Kendall the whole time we just were apart for a while and I settled on you and I'm sorry I did that to you but I was willing to stay with you even though Kendall was back. You broke it off though so I don't know what you want me to say but it's not your issue anymore." Said Lanie calmly.

"No! Your mine!" Said Seth slamming his lips against Lanie's and holding her head to his as she just stood there trying to get away I ran over and piled Seth off of Lanie have Gina right hook to the jaw and started punching the crap out of his face while holding him to the ground with my legs.

"Kendall stop! Please stop!" Said Lanie trying to not cry.

I finally stopped when Lanie said that and Seth was pretty beat up and I just let his date worry about him because he was dead to me more dead to me than before.

I brought Lanie home and she made sure I slept at her place so that she could make sure I didn't wake up and kill Seth.

"Kendall, never leave me okay?"

"Never again."


	39. Epilogue

_**A/N well, this is the epilogue so I hope you enjoyed the 2 books and I will continue to write other books so if you enjoyed this one follow me as an author so here is the epilogue.**_

**EPILOGUE**

**(1 year later)**

**(At the wedding)**

**(General POV)**

"The wedding was beautiful roses everywhere, outdoors all the guests thought it was beautiful. The bride was wearing a long flowing Chiffon gown with sparkles all the way down and a sparkly belt right below her chest. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Those green eyes staring at her with love and amazement at how fantastic she looked. They really do love each other thought every guest at the ceremony. They had their own vows and they were so beautiful even the men were crying. Though a lot of the guests didn't know their whole story they knew they had been through a lot to get to this moment where they said I do. They finally kissed and everyone stood up and started clapping and cheering as they walked down the aisle hand in hand. At the reception they had their first dance she had changed into a different dress that now was blue and purple the wedding colors. The cake was gorgeous it had every flower in sugar completely covering the cake. After the beautiful reception the bride threw her flowers and her sister Kacey caught it. After she hugged everybody she went and changed into another dress and they left for their honeymoon. Everyone waved till the writing of "Kendall and Lanie, Love Forever." On the back of the car disappeared."


End file.
